This invention relates to providing a system for improved pneumatically applied concrete retaining wall systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for the efficient construction of concrete retaining walls requiring very few construction steps.
Cast in place concrete walls require heavy materials to carry out the construction of the forms. An inexpensive and expeditious technique of constructing a concrete retaining wall would be of benefit to many.